Nowadays, in the emerging ubiquitous network environment, the IP-based core network connects with a wide variety of wired and/or wireless access networks to provide access to end users. Such access has lead to an accompanying increase in delivering a variety of services such as live video and audio to end users. The tendency in telecommunication industry is towards providing high-quality content for various multimedia services. Quality of Service (QoS) is designed to meet the needs for various kinds of applications and provide service quality of different kinds, such as, reducing message loss rate, decreasing message transport delay and delay jitter. To this end, QoS employs different technologies like stream categorizing, traffic monitoring, network congestion management and network congestion avoidance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.